DESCRIPTION: The Recombinant Technologies Core is envisioned as a source of reagents, equipment, and technical expertise for projects requiring the cellular transfection of DNA and other biologically active molecules. It should be emphasized that this Core is not designed as a service facility, and that experiments are to be performed by the members of the individual Center laboratories under the guidance and supervision of core personnel. The Core is characterized by its four objectives: 1) a vector reservoir for reagents, primarily viral stocks and packaging extracts to be used in transformations; 2) a particle gun supported with hoods and incubators; 3) a small cell injection facility, including an injection apparatus capable of manipulating mouse cells, mouse eggs, drosophila embryos, and cultured neurons; and 4) an oocyte injection facility, designed for the production and injection of frog oocytes. To realize these objectives, the Core will maintain a number of pieces of equipment, including three laminar flow hoods (currently operational); cell culture incubators (three in place, one to be provided by this application); a "gene gun" (already purchased); an inverted fluorescent microscope (to be purchased under this application); and a microinjection station (microscope, pipette puller, manipulator, stable-table, all to be supplied by this application). The Core will be managed on a day-to-day basis by a staff scientist supported by this application; in Years -04 and -05, once the small cell injection facility is operational, the services of a half-time research technician is also requested.